The Christmas Sweater
by hoOPJO
Summary: Solangelo one-shots. Need I say more?
1. Kiss at Midnight-part 1

Nico was sure he hated Will at this moment, as the obnoxious Son of Apollo had _drugged _Nico because '_He was not getting enough sleep_,' as Will put it. And, just because he was conveniently unconscious, Will had forced an offensive piece of clothing onto him. Why was it offensive?

1) It was not black

2) Will had _touched_ him and _saw_ him _without_ a shirt

3) He put a jinx on it so he couldn't take it off

4) IT. WAS. A. F-ING. YELLOW. CHRISTMAS. SWEATER.

Nico had started seething when he woke up in the Hades Cabin, snow falling heavily outside due to the mid-December time and the bright, offensive sweater on his torso. Nico grabbed his Aviators jacket and covered the sweater. He trudged out of his cabin, a large aurora of death and fear radiate from him. He stomped to the infirmary, eyes blazing.

"WILLIAM SOLACE!" Nico yelled at the top of his lungs, storming into the infirmary. Will calmly looked up from his desk, raising an eyebrow at Nico. Nico pointed an accusing finger at Will chest as said boy stood up.

"You put a CHRISTMAS SWEATER on me after you DRUGGED me? Who do you think you are?_ Alcuni fastidioso infermiera ragazzo? __Beh, non il vostro!"_

Nico started ranting rapidly in Italian, his accent enhancing his words. His angry shouts were heard all across Camp, and people came to watch as the Son of Hades yelled at Will Solace, who was unaffected and just raised his eyebrow with every sentence until it disappeared in his hairline. After twenty minutes with no end showing, Will sighed, crossing his arms.

"Calm down," he commanded. Nico continued to yell. Will sighed. Again. He hen took drastic measures.

He went behind Nico and pulled him into his chest, cutting off air flow for a second before releasing. But not before removing his jacket and beaming.

"See! Happy colors, Nico!" Will sang as he ran as the Son of Hades chased him with his Stygian Iron blade.

Right then, Will thought Nico looked absolutely adorable angry, trying to dissect him and en strange him with his organs. That's also when Will realized he had the biggest, fattest, and amazing-est crush on the teen currently trying to send him to Hades the painful, hard, and awful way for displaying the offensive sweater for all of Camp to see.

Best Christmas Present Ever!

* * *

><p>Will Solace was nervous.<p>

Actually, that was an understatement.

He was flippin his shit.

You see, now, the whole of Camp Half-Blood decided to help him 'make Solangelo canon'. He didn't know what that meant, only that it would help him get together with Nico.

Anyway, he just wanted to get up the courage to ask him out or take even another step further...kiss him. And he had a plan too, oh yes. A great plan that shall only fail if he was too cowardly.

You see, the whole of Camp Half-Blood made a replica of Towns Square in Camp and put up a huge poster for the 'New Years/New Years Eve Party and the Traditions You Must Follow to Attend' that would launch mission: Kiss the Boy (Cheesey? Yes. But, hey, the Aphrodite Cabin came up with the name).

* * *

><p><strong>NEW YEARSNEW YEARS EVE PARTY**

**_for_**

**CAMP HALF-BLOOD ****_and_**** CAMP JUPITER RESIDENTS**

**Everyone is invited! But you can only attend is you follow all the traditions!**

**Traditions:**

**1) Bring a friend/date**

**2) Wear Christmas sweaters**

**3) Put your name at least once in the Karaoke Hat alone and with a partner**

**4) You MUST kiss someone at midnight**

**All attendees that break any of these traditions will be thrown out of the party.**

**Please note that the Romans from Camp Jupiter will be arriving shortly to attend the party and all rules apply to them as well.**

**Thank you!**

**~Camp Half-Blood Counselors**

* * *

><p>Well then. Let the fun begin<p>

* * *

><p>Nico read the poster once.<p>

Then he read it again.

Then he read it again.

Then he read it a fourth time.

Then he raised hell upon the 'Camp Half-Blood Counselors'.

"JASON OSWALD GRACE!" Nico bellowed, as Jason was the first person he saw who was also a Camp Half-Blood Counselor. Aka: The First Victim. Jason flinched at the sound of his middle name.

Shit.

Nico only used his middle name when he was really angry. Like, he-attacks-you-with-a Legion-of-dead-skeleton-warriors angry. And that only happened once before, when he made a small temple for Nico right next to the temple for Hades on the new temple hill in Camp Half-Blood. The sign on top read:

**NICO _DI_ ANGELO**

**_GHOST KING_**

**_TWO TIME WAR HERO_**

**_ONE OF THE GREATEST HALF-BLOODS OF ALL TIME_**

**_5ft TALL AT AGE 14_**

Yeah. That had _not _gone well. Jason still had a few bruises and multiple scars. But he never took the sign/temple down. Nico thought he had...

He he.

Actually, not_ 'he he'_ because he was about to face almost certain death.

"Hey Nico, nice weather were having, he he," Jason choked out nervously, forcing a laugh and backing away from the Son of Hades. That made said Son of Hades snap.

"Nice weather? _Nice weather? _I_ will kill_ you, Jason Oswald Grace, and I will make it painful and everlasting. Before I finally put you out of your misery, you will beg for death!" Nico seethed, slowly stalking nearer to Jason, who backed away.

As they were currently next to the Volleyball pit, Jason naturally stepped into the sand. The Apollo campers that were currently playing stopped dead in their tracks and their eyes flashed between Nico's death glare and Stygian Sword (which he currently pointed at Jason's chest) and Jason's terrified and pleading expression. The Apollo-ers sighed simultaneously.

"What did you put on the sign_ this time_, Grace?" One camper, Kaylix, grumbled, crossing her arms. Jason gave her an offended look.

"What makes you think _I_ did something?"

Nico then entered the conversation, "Because, you have the Stygian Iron blade at your throat, and you _did _do something." He growled, pointing an accusing finger at his chest.

Jason just sighed, praying to his father that he wouldn't die today.

* * *

><p>Jason sat grumbling in the infirmary as Will Solace bandaged him heavily, apologizing over and over because Nico only attacked him because of the plan he made, and then he got onto a big rant about how he was going to scold Nico.<p>

Jason wasn't listening. He was only listening to the tortured screams of the other Counselors and winced when a few yells of anger and pain were thrown out.

He just wished the plan would work.

* * *

><p>Nico was honestly confused. It was now Wednesday, and he had not been planning going to the party. He was sulking in the Dinning Pavilion, eating with the very few people who weren't going to the party either. Then, out of nowhere, Will Solace was at his side. He pulled Nico up from his bench and began tugging him in the direction of the party before he could even react. When he finally got his bearings, he asked irritably,<p>

"What are you _doing,_ Will? Will? _Will_?" But Will had already dragged them both into the party and gave Nico a bright smile.

"Nico, hey, well, um, uh, I didn't have anyone to come with and I really wanted to attend, I hope you don't mind, but...I kind of brought you?" He phased it as a question, but Nico just gave him a small smile.

"I don't mind that much...Wait. We both have to enter the Karaoke Hat. Damn it."

The hat in question was just pasted to the two, and a pad of paper and pen right after it. Nico grumbled before sprawling his name on a piece of paper and folding it up really small, putting it at the very bottom. Will then nudged him, having previously entered his name.

"You still have to do your duet slip. Want to do it with me?" Nico knew Will was not the best singer in the Apollo Cabin, but decided to do it anyways, also folding that square up really small.

For most of the party, Nico hung in the shadows, glaring at the yellow Christmas sweater-the only Christmas sweater he owned-that had come from Will himself a week or so before. He was still not over that incident.

Will strode over to Nico, a broad and sunny grin on his face. Nico gave a hesitant and small smile in return, staring at the floor. Will nudged him just as a bell rang in the distance.

Midnight.

Nico felt skeletal-and very manly, may he add-butterfly's creep slowly into his stomach, their fluttering wings slowly twisting his torso into knots of insecurity and anticipation. He remembered the last 'Tradition' very well. You must kiss someone at midnight. He felt someone gently tilt his chin up, and before he could process what was happening, he felt warm and slightly chapped lips press onto his. He froze for not even a millisecond before kissing Will back, feeling his eyes flutter close and hands wrap around his neck, entangling themselves into his blond curls.

And even when the whole of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter cheered, Nico only noticed how he liked the feeling he had. Because, for the first time in awhile, he felt something he thought he would never feel again. It was such a bright and happy feeling, most wouldn't even relate it to the Son of Hades. In any way. But he felt it. And so did Will Solace. And both Camps. The feeling seemed to be shared amongst the Demi-gods, most taking it like a drug and getting high on their own thoughts of bliss. Because at midnight, Will Solace and Nico Di Angelo kissed and Solangelo became canon.

And everyone felt joy.

* * *

><p>Enjoy this one-shot and tell me what you think of it and the previous one-shot for this series-The Christmas Sweater.<p>

Happy Holidays!

-hoOPJO


	2. Kiss at Midnight-part 2

Nico and Will cheered with the rest of the crowd, jumping and dancing in a flurry of black and yellow. Nico's long, rumpled black hair swished back and forth, tempting the Son of Apollo greatly into stopping their twirling and jump stroking him hair, feeling the soft and delicate strands. But he resisted, as phase five of his plan was about to commence. The music slowly died, a person (or two?) tapping the microphone to gather everyone's attention.

"Hello, hello, hello, I'm Percy Jackson-"

"And I'm Jason Grace-"

"And we will be hosting tonight's Karaoke!"

Cheers arose from (almost) the entire crowd, demigods all drunk because someone (hem, The STOLLS) spiked the punch. Well, good thing Nico doesn't like punch and Will wasn't _too_ drunk. Just a tad. When it's said that almost the entire crowd cheered, it meant that everyone cheered except Nico. Nico had a pretty good idea what was going to happen and just groaned, waiting for the torture to start.

"We will be having three single performances and then two duets! Who's ready-" the whole crowd cheered out through their hangover_ 'WE'RE READY!' _

_Not the camps best moments. _

Reyna stood beside Nico, the two stepping into the shadows to have a heated argument while the first name was called- Kaylix Endrum -who was an amazing singer, sighing Warriors by: Imagine Dragons. One of Nico's favorite bands, actually, Imagine Dragons. Their songs seemed to scream_ 'NICO!'_, as they were all depressing and dark.

Nico stopped his brooding when Kaylix stepped off stage, her crazy sunshine Apollo children curls trailing behind her. Jason and Percy then called up Animente Irgantas, a pretty Demeter girl with chocolate locks and hazel eyes. She sung C'mon by: Panic! at the Disco, another one of Nico's favorite bands.

When she stepped off, drunk out of her wits and almost falling face first onto the floor, cheers rose, as she wasn't that bad of a singer, even when drunk. The next person who was called up was..._Will_. Nico froze, everyone jumping around him as he stared wide eyed at the stage, Will accepting a microphone from Percy and whispering the song name in Jason's ear. Jason grinned ear to ear and shouted something to the DJ. A guitar began playing. Will soon began singing, sounding angelic and beautiful, his eyes combing through the crowd until they settled on Nico. He smiled widely.

_"When life leaves you high and dry_

_I'll be at your door tonight_

_If you need help, if you need help._

_I'll shut down the city lights,_

_I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe_

_To make you well, to make you well."_

Will's voice made Nico freeze, not believing how_ good _it sounded after Will telling him how bad of a singer he was for an Apollo child.

_"When enemies are at your door_

_I'll carry you away from war_

_If you need help, if you need help._

_Your hope dangling by a string_

_I'll share in your suffering_

_To make you well, to make you well."_

Nico began smiling like crazy, jumping and cheering with the rest of the crowd.

_"Give me reasons to believe_

_That you would do the same for me."_

Nico cheered along with the beat, jumping with his fist in the air like so many others.

_"And I would do it for you, for you._

_Baby, I'm not moving on_

_I'll love you long after you're gone._

_For you, for you._

_You will never sleep alone._

_I'll love you long after you're gone_

_And long after you're gone, gone, gone."_

Will smiled his way, and Nico mouthed_ 'Of Course!', _causing Will to smile.

_"When you fall like a statue_

_I'm gon' be there to catch you_

_Put you on your feet, you on your feet._

_And if your well is empty_

_Not a thing will prevent me._

_Tell me what you need, what do you need?"_

Nico was laughing as Reyna hesitantly joined him, cheering along.

_"I surrender honestly._

_You've always done the same for me."_

Nico cheered the loudest yet.

_"So I would do it for you, for you._

_Baby, I'm not moving on,_

_I'll love you long after you're gone._

_For you, for you._

_You will never sleep alone._

_I'll love you long after you're gone_

_And long after you're gone, gone, gone."_

_'I'm never leaving', _Nico mouthed to Will, who smiled brightly on stage through his drunk state and singing.

_"You're my back bone._

_You're my cornerstone._

_You're my crutch when my legs stop moving._

_You're my head start._

_You're my rugged heart._

_You're the pulse that I've always needed._

_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._

_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._

_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._

_Like a drum my heart never stops beating..."_

Nico felt something spark inside him, a flame...

_"For you, for you._

_Baby, I'm not moving on._

_I'll love you long after you're gone._

_For you, for you._

_You will never sleep alone._

_I'll love you long after you're gone._

_For you, for you._

_Baby, I'm not moving on,_

_I'll love you long after you're gone._

_For you, for you._

_You will never sleep alone._

_I'll love you long, long after you're gone."_

It was a love. A longing. A lust.

_"Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._

_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._

_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._

_Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you._

_And long after you're gone, gone, gone._

_I'll love you long after you're gone, gone, gone."_

* * *

><p>Duets.<p>

The first two that went up were gods awful, with vocal cracks and high pitched wailing. Nico winced many times, covering is ears. Then came the bomb. The very last duet, and Percy and Jason both smirked evilly, and Nico was already backing away towards the exit. He stopped when he bumped into Willa's chest and Will wouldn't let him leave. Nico sighed, but stayed, though reluctantly.

"Now-"

"To conclude this fine evening-"

"Would Nico Di Angelo please come on stage-"

"Alone-"

"To sing a concluding song instead of the last duet?"

* * *

><p>Nico stood glaring at the crowd from on stage. Jason forced a mic into his hands and then glided off stage giggling. Nico glared at him especially. Then he waited as the background music to the song he chose began.<p>

_"Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark_

_Can't be sure when they've hit their mark_

_And besides in the mean, mean time_

_I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

_I'm in the de-details with the devil_

_So now the world can never get me on my level_

_I just gotta get you off the cage_

_I'm a young lover's rage_

_Gonna need a spark to ignite_

_My songs know what you did in the dark"_

Nico's voice was dark and smooth, rolling off the speakers in waves, hypnotizing everyone into cheering and listening.

_"So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark"_

All people jumped and swayed during the chorus, enjoying he selves immensely...

_"All the writers keep writing what they write_

_Somewhere another pretty vein just dies_

_I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see_

_That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me_

_A constellation of tears on your lashes_

_Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes_

_In the end everything collides_

_My childhood spat back out the monster that you see_

_My songs know what you did in the dark"_

Nobody more then Will Solace himself.

_"So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_(My songs know what you did in the dark)"_

Leo ignited himself and plunged off the dock and into the lake. He was _really_ drunk.

_"So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa_."

In the dark...

_Light 'em up. _


	3. Even in Dark Times

Nico and Calypso just stared in wonder as their two boyfriends bickered. They were currently in Bunker 9, giggling as Leo and Will made fools of themselves, bickering over who has the right to call Nico or Calypso _sunshine_. It made the two laugh, causing them to shake in silent mirth. Nico and Calypso both snuck out of Bunker 9, walking through the woods in a comfortable silence. Calypso finally stopped at a small clearing, settling down on grass with Nico close behind her. They laid on their backs and looked at the clouds, admiring the blue skies Camp Half-Blood provided.

"I love him dearly, but does he need to make a petty argument about everything?" Calypso asked suddenly, chuckling to herself. Nico gave a small laugh, giving his opinion on his own boyfriend.

"Will is a real sweetheart most of the time, but this goes to the point of ridiculousness." He chuckled, Calypso soon laughing with him. They were soon hugging their stomaches and on their sides from laughing so hard. Nico hadn't laughed in a long time. It felt good to laugh. To smile. He liked to smile and laugh. It reminded him something good was always there.

They soon calmed down, smiling at the skies once again. Nico then turned to Calypso, holding out a hand.

"I'm Nico Di Angelo, and I would be happy to call you my friend." He smiled softly, and Calypso shook firmly, smiling as well.

"I'm Calypso, and I would be honored to call myself your friend."

They laid in comfortable silence for a while, but then small talk started up, turning into conversations, and conversations turning into bonding and playful bickering.

Nico was truly happy.

* * *

><p>Many days turned into weeks, and weeks soon turned to months, all of which Nico spent with Calypso. They talked and chatted, bickered and annoyed the other. Nico and her playful pretended to hate each other while their boyfriends <em>still<em> bickered who had the right the call who _sunshine_. They would sneak out of Bunker 9 every time their boyfriends bickered and sat on the grass, looking up at the skies. Smiling and laughing made him feel as if something better was always there even in dark times...

And so did Calypso.


End file.
